Adamant equipment
.]] '''Adamant equipment' is a recurring set of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a high-equipment set, with its pieces consisting of body armor or vest, a hand bangle, and sometimes a sword or dagger. Acquiring it often requires trading rare items, such as a "tail" item or Adamantite ore. Appearances Final Fantasy III Adaman Sword is a dummied out weapon, and it can only be obtained via a cheating device. The sword is apparently fire-elemental, with an attack power of 138, and grants +20 to Strength. Unfortunately, it cannot be equipped by any jobs. However, it can be thrown by Ninjas. Final Fantasy IV Adamant Armor is the most powerful armor, not counting Onion Armor, and can only be obtained through trading a Pink Tail to the man in Adamant Isle Grotto. Pink Tails are dropped from the extremely elusive Flan Princesses. Adamant Armor can be equipped by everyone and provides +100 Defense, +20 Magic Defense, +12 Magic Evasion, +15 to Strength, Stamina, Intelligence, Speed, and Spirit, and resistance to all statuses except Doom, HP Critical, Berserk, Slow, and Sap. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Adamant Armor is the most powerful armor, and is part of the Adamant equipment set which also includes the Adamant Shield, Adamant Gloves and Adamant Helmet. The Adamant set is notably some of the few universal equipment pieces, allowing anyone to equip them. This makes the shield of particular value as it is one of the few shields mage characters can equip. The Adamant equipment can be traded for at ??? on the True Moon, with a Hummingway called Tradingway trading them for pieces of Adamantite, acquired in Challenge Dungeons. The four Adamant pieces all increases all stats by +5, guard against assorted status ailments, three of the items resist a type of elemental damage, and their defensive ratings are among the best. The Adamant Armor provides +50 Defense, +20 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, +13% Magic Evasion, resistance to fire, and prevents Pig, Petrify, and Poison. The Adamant Shield gives +15 Defense and Magic Defense, +50% Evasion, +16% Magic Evasion, resists Ice, and guards against Silence, Mini, Confuse, and Curse. The Adamant Gloves give 20 Defense, 10 Magic Defense, 10% Evade, 11% Magic Evade, and prevents Sleep, Paralyze, and Berserk. Finally, the Adamant Helm increases Defense by 25, Magic Defense by 10, Evasion by 10%, Magic Evasion by 11%, resists Lightning, and guards against Blind, Toad, and Death. Final Fantasy VII Adaman Bangle is a high-rank armor in terms of Defense, and can be obtained when the Tiny Bronco becomes available by stealing from Adamantaimai. It provides +93 Defense and +23 Magic Defense, and has two Materia slots, both of which are linked. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Adaman Bangle is an accessory that allows Zack to exceed the HP limit, up to 99,999 HP. Adaman Bangle is a reward for completing mission 7-3-6 and can be found inside a treasure chest in mission 9-2-4. Final Fantasy IX Adaman Vest is a mid-rank light-armor that can be used by everyone except Steiner and Freya. It provides +14 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, and halves damage from fire-elemental attacks. It teaches the Killer abilities Bird Killer and Stone Killer. It costs 1,600 gil to purchase from Fossil Roo, Conde Petie, Black Mage Village, Madain Sari or Bran Bal. It can also be stolen from the boss Ralvuimago. The Adaman Hat can be used by everyone except Steiner and Freya. It provides +3 Defense, +33 Magic Defense, and nullifies damage from thunder-elemental attacks. It teaches Gamble Defense and HP+20%. Obtainable in Bran Bal or Daguerreo on disc 4. Final Fantasy X The Adamantite is an armlet equipped by Kimahri. It has the abilities Auto-Shell, Auto-Protect, Auto-Regen and Auto-Reflect attached. Final Fantasy XI Adaman Armor is a crafted set of high level, heavy plate armor for Warriors and Paladins designed for tanking, easily recognizable by its ultramarine hue. It consists of the Adaman Barbuta, Adaman Cuirass, Adaman Gauntlets, Adaman Cuisses, and Adaman Sabatons. There exist another set of heavy adaman armor, designed for offensive melee combat, that is cursed under the earthen pact, in the design of the Hauberk. Players wishing to wear those must obtain the appropriate Earthen Abjuration from HNMs (or Einherjar) to remove the curse. It consists of the Adaman Celata, Adaman Hauberk, Adaman Mufflers, Adaman Breeches, and Adaman Sollerets. Final Fantasy XII Adamant Vest is a mid-ranking armor that can be only be equipped by obtaining the Light Armor 7 license. It provides +320 HP, +29 Defense, and halves damage from fire-elemental attacks, but makes the wearer weak to ice-elemental damage. Adamant Hat is a mid-ranking hat that can only be equipped by obtaining the same license and it provides +310 HP and +29 Magick Resist. It, too, halves fire damage but makes the wearer weak against ice attacks. Both can be purchased from the Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast for 5,900 gil each. In the Zodiac versions, the Adamant Vest can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer and Shikari jobs. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Adamant Vest is the third strongest armor for Filo, and provides +60 Defense and Magick Defense, +15 Speed, and resistance to fire-elemental attacks, but makes Filo weak to water-elemental damage. It can be found in a treasure chest in Mission 8-5 - Fighting Back Tears at Roda Volcano. Final Fantasy XIII Adamant Bangle is an accessory that increases HP anywhere between 800 and 1,500, depending on its level, and is obtained by upgrading the Diamond Bangle using the Adamantite item. It can also be further upgraded into the Wurtzite Bangle using the Dark Matter item. Final Fantasy Tactics The Adaman Vest raises HP by 36. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Adaman Armor is the third strongest armor, and provides +58 Defense and +3 Magic Resistance. It can be obtained by completing the mission "Armor & Turtle" which requires the items Adamant Ore and Rat Tail. Adaman Vest provides +30 Weapon Defense and +3 Magic Resistance, and teaches the Maintenance ability to Alchemists and Thieves. Adaman Blade is one of the strongest blade-type weapons in the game, second only to the Ebon Blade. It provides 65 attack and 15 Weapon Defense. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Adamant Armor is the third strongest armor, and provides +54 Defense and +3 Resistance. Adamant Vest is a low-rank armor and provides +30 Defense and +3 Resistance. It also teaches the ability Safeguard. It is obtained by sending an earthwyrm crystal, adamantite, and a pink tail at the bazaar. It must be re-unlocked upon purchase. Adamant Blade has the third-highest power of any blade, and has 55 attack. It teaches Flee to the Sky Pirate class. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Adamant Gauntlet increases Defense by 100 and grants Endure effect. It can be obtained in the Agito tower. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon Adamant has an dagger icon before its name. It is the only adamant equipment and the most powerful knife available, sporting an attack power of 50. It can be bought for 3400 G in Muu (Future). When used as an item, it casts Ice 1 in battle with a spell power of 18. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Adaman Jerkin is the strongest armor, being usable only at level 70 or higher, and provides 74 Defense. It is bought for 3,284 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Adaman Mail is a mid-ranked armor that provides 36 Defense, +10 Dark resistance, takes 1 slot, can be used by all races, and cannot be bought. The Adaman Visor is a helmet that provides 30 defense, +10 Dark resistance, and can also be equipped by all races. Bravely Default List of adamant equipment: *Adamant Shield *Adamant Helm *Adamant Hat *Adamant Armor *Adamant Vest *Adamant Gauntlets *Adamant Bangle Bravely Second: End Layer The Adamant Shield and Adamant Gauntlets are the only representation of adamant equipment. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Adamant equipment consists of the Adamant Knife, Adamant Shield, Adamant Helm and Adamant Vest. They can be traded at the shop for Crystal equipment and Adamantite, and have high stats that make them among the best equipment in their equipment type. When any three Adamant equipment pieces are equipped, the wearer receives the Midair Evasion Boost ability, and the "Adamant Chains" Combination is activated, granting the wearer +15% Bravery when they dodge an attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Adamant equipment returns with similar stats, and again rewards the Adamant Chains Combination and Midair Evasion Boost ability, though the Bravery boost from Adamant Chains is reduced to +8%. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Adamant Armor FFIV Art.jpg|Adamant Armor art in ''Final Fantasy IV. FFX_Armor_-_Armlet_5.png|Adamantite in Final Fantasy X. FFXI Sword 58.png|Adaman Kilij in Final Fantasy XI. FFXI Hand-to-Hand 31.png|Adaman Sainti in Final Fantasy XI. FFT Adamant Vest.gif|Adamant Vest in Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Adaman Armor.PNG|Adaman Armor in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Adaman Vest.PNG|Adaman Vest in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Adamant blade FFTA2.png|Adamant Blade in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLIII Knife In-battle Sprite.png|Adamant Knife in Final Fantasy Legend III. EoT Adaman Hammer.png|Adaman Hammer in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Adaman Visor.png|Adaman Visor in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. EoT Adaman Mail.png|Adaman Mail in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Adamant shield.jpg|Adamant Shield in Bravely Default. FFAB Adaman Blade SSR.png|Adaman Blade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Adaman Sainti SSR.png|Adaman Sainti in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR). FFAB Adaman Blade SSR+.png|Adaman Blade in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFAB Adaman Sainti SSR+.png|Adaman Sainti in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+). FFRK Adamant Knuckles FFIX.png|Adamant Knuckles in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFIX. FFRK Adamant Hat FFXII.png|Adamant Hat in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXII. FFRK Adaman Bangle FFII.png|Adaman Bangle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFII. FFRK Adaman Bangle FFVII.png|Adaman Bangle in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Adamant Vest FFXII.png|Adamant Vest in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXII. Etymology Category:Recurring equipment